


the knight and the jock

by lostdragonbeliever



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Monster Kids AU, multiple AUs, my friend dragged me into this ship and that's my plan as well tbfh, rarepair hell ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdragonbeliever/pseuds/lostdragonbeliever
Summary: a drabble series for the rarepair of jim and steve. hops from au to canon a lot.





	1. band aids

The clanking of his friend’s armor disturbed his studying-well,  _half_ studying.

Jim flopped onto Steve's bed, armor de-materializing as he sighed. Steve rolled his eyes. "So, are you going to bleed out onto my bed or am I going to have to patch you up again?" There was a muffled snort from Jim. 

"Alright. You seem to have a knack for wanting to let me keep my bodily fluids inside me." 

"Of course. I just changed the sheets."

* * *

Steve heard the stiff groans all the way from the supply closet, suggesting much more damage than he could fix with just some band aids. Still, he came to him (he still didn’t know why he did it the first time, let alone kept doing so).

He placed down the medical kit on the bed between them. Steve opened it up to rolls of cotton swathe and antibacterial gel; stuff that made his nose wrinkle.

“Alright Lake. What’s number one?”

“I think my wrist. I- landed on it weird.”

Steve hummed a bit, pressing gently onto it, freezing when a hiss and Jim pulled away his hand reflexively.

“Yeah, I’d say so…What did you do to it this time?”

Jim chuckled awkwardly as the other teen started wrapping his wrist. “Training turned to rogue troll incident, and I tried to land on my shoulder. Didn’t work out.”

Steve swallowed a scoff. “Ah...sounds fun?”

Jim raised a brow, before making a half smile. “We have different definitions of fun, Steve.”

“Very true, and yet, you come here knowing Dr. Palchuk’s track record.”

Jim stayed silent for a moment. Steve took it for an end of conversation, and reached for the tape to tie it all off. Where was it again-

“Maybe I just enjoy the company.”

He just about dropped the tape roll.

“Wh-what? C’mon Lake, did you hurt more than your head? I’m seriously asking!” Steve cursed silently as the roll fell onto the floor and under the bed. It had been a long time since cleaning under there, so he wasn’t eager to stick his arm in and feel for the tape. Jim, on the bed and holding the end of the swathe on his wrist, shifted to face him easier.

“No! At least none I know of.”

Dust bunny, extra spray paint (just in case), old jersey-

“Steve, I know we got off on the wrong foot long ago, but, I do want to...hang out. More than you just fixing me up.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Oh really now…”

“Yeah.”

Victory! The tape roll was picked back from under the depths of the bed, and Steve returned to the side of the bed. He didn’t look Jim in the face though, in thought. He did start taping the end of his handiwork.

“...you sure you’d be up for that? I mean, we’ve never been more than just rivals.”

Steve looked up at Jim’s face for a moment, and stayed there. A drying nosebleed stained a deep crimson line, a bruise here and there, but the smile was as genuine as could be.

“After all, I don’t let just anyone fix me up. Honor is all yours, Palchuk.”

* * *

“And remember to lay off doing stuff with the wrist for a while. Don’t want it to get worse do you?”

“Not a bit.”

“Good. I really don’t want to fix it again.”

Jim laughed.


	2. plastic armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: laser tag

Steve felt the back of the plastic armor gently smack the fake stone pillar, firing off a few shots into the oblivion and pumping his fist when he heard a disgruntled kid yell, “Come  _ on _ !” halfway across the arena. Neon paint splattered the whole room, and black lights lit up whatever colorful sneakers or T-shirts kids wore in. His red sensors was the only real light, and he was about to move forward until a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

Jesus, when has Jim gotten so quiet about sneaking around?

Said teen made a shushing motion, (was that a hint of a smile too?) and dragged him upright and into a small alcove.

Jim’s ridiculously bright green armor kept hitting his, and the space was too small to move really. A small trio of kids ran by, and they laughed softly together, maybe a snort or two in there. 

“We kinda look like a weird Christmas tree, you know that.”

Steve scoffed, peeking out the side. “A pretty amazing tree, considering that you  _ found _ this spot! It’s like a secret bunker.” He thought he heard something else, and he turned back to face Lake, and reeled back an inch or two; because he was right there.

Reaching up on tip toes and with a stupidly (beautiful?), quirky grin, half lidded eyes illuminated by the red and green glowing of their cheap gear. Good lord, who could save him now?

Apparently, no one, as he felt a hand brush past the hair of his neck and their lips grazed together, shrieks and blaster sound effects melting away for a few seconds.

It ended all too fast, as Steve felt Jim back away and out of their hideout, and as he started to get his senses back-

_ PEW! PEW! PEW! _

Steve’s red armor blinked a few times, indicating several hits made by a member of the green team. Said member smiled widely, before ducking away behind a staircase. 

Oh, the  _ sneaky _ little hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers! i've decided to just make this a series of very short drabbles, (around a couple hundred words) as that's all i can handle at the moment and its easier to get them out that way. hope you guys understand!


End file.
